Just because I'm Fluffy
by Anti Loqax
Summary: Timberwolf is just a hairy superhero that is quiet and never fully feel like he belongs in the legion but there is more to him. What happen when he was little? How did he live with his family? How did he survive his dad? Here is all the answers
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN LOSH!! But I want too (well Timberwolf anyway the rest could just go)

Timberwolf POV

I am not just some person that could not just hide. I always stand out even when I'm quiet and hidden in the corner. My appearances are something that you can see and fear. Just by looking at me, you want to run and hide. I don't want to bring fear to people. I want to help them. Time move on and I realized that I could live being furry or fluffy (Phantom Girl would say to annoy me and it would work too).

Sometimes, I don't even feel connected to my friends at time because I know I am different. I can't stop it or change it but here I am. Nothing could change for me and I don't even know half the things my friends are saying just because I was disconnected for the universe for a long time. Sometimes I just don't know what to do or what to say. I don't want anyone to be mad at me because I don't know what I am susp to say. And I just can't say words right so I just grunt and nod.

I try to be calm but I have been calm for so long that I need to show my expression but I also do not want to hurt anyone just because I was so stupid and foolish that I couldn't control myself.

And the thanks to all my worry and pain go to... DAD!! Everyone lets "Boo" at him and throw rocks.

That is not just all my pain. There is more. A lot more and it is going to be a long story.


	2. Harsh Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH so, what is the whole point of suing me if I don't get any money out of it. The people of LOSH get control of yourself and realized that is just for fun and nothing else!

* * *

When I was born, I was loved by both of my parents at that time. My mom, she was so

kind and sweet and understood when to have fun and knew to be serious. She would

sometimes tickle me endless and run around the yard for no reason. She loved me enough

to protect me from the dangers for the outside world and allowed me to live in naïve

world where everything is perfect and nothing could go wrong. She didn't want to see

sadness on my face and when there was some, even just a little, she would try to get me

distracted and think positive thoughts. I was happy go lucky and trusted my parents do to

the right thing and saw them as perfect as can be.

I used to be so cheerful and hopeful and believed that heroes always win. That

villain will always lose. Wow, how stupid was I (at that time), but what was nice about

being "naïve" is that you do not have to worry about anything and you can feel peace

even though you know that danger is exist but just not now. It is just a dream, for now.

My dad was all work all no play. He taught me lessons to be a better person and

how to physical fit. He had high hope and dreams and pushed me to be the best that I

could be. I didn't mind the pressure back then because I wanted to see my dad happy.

Remember the time when you would do anything just to get your parents are proud of

you just by saying, "That is my kid. That is my child." It was just I wanted to hear.

One time, during a game called "Hydrobasket" (during the 2000's it was called

basket ball) our team lost. Not by much though, but it was still a good game. My face was

smiling brightly like it never been before. I was happy because I know I did a good job

and did the best I could. My parents came out of the mush also known as a crowd. My

mom was cheerful as ever but my Dad was mad. It was the first time I ever saw him truly

mad. His face expression seemed to have some sour, like some road kill. My face went

down because of his disappointment. My blue eyes hit the floor and started to look at my

socks which was starting to produce a nice smell and I smirked at the smell.

My dad was making a whole bunch noise from his mouth and I really didn't pay attention.

I couldn't pay attention. All I could do was listen to how harsh it was. His voice. The last

thing I could hear from my dad was "You disappointed the family name. You will win

the next one and not fail. Do you understand? Why are you smiling?! This is not a funny

manner."  
My mom broke through the rough voices and trying to get my head up from my

socks to look my parents in the eye. She spoke in a calm voice, "Hey, He did a great job

and I couldn't be more proud of him." She smiled with her eyes and her mouth. My

father's eyes were still cold, unforgiving, and doubtful.

I walked beside them. My face a soft smile but my mind was on something else. I

understood it was just a game, but would my father really act that harsh for practically no

reason at all. I wanted to wonder why did he want me to be the best at everything, but I

pushed that thought and consternate on what I did wrong. I had to make sure that I don't

fail again because I don't wasn't another lecture anymore and not to worry my

Mom.

After that night, I started to have doubts on if I should really do this because I didn't want

another lecture. I tried to have more fun with Hydrobasket but each time I practice I keep

remember how harsh Father's voice was and it continue to replay out in my head. It

didn't make me lose those games; in fact it helped me do better than before. The only

problem that kept occurring back then was how much I didn't have fun. After the games,

I felt defeated and I felt like I failed but we won those games. I had a grumpy attitude and

didn't feel like much talking. Both of my parents was happy and so I had to pretend I was

happy too. No matter how many things my mom said to me (all those comment was

positive), I still felt like a failure in my father's eyes even though he said positive things

to me.

The voice still lingers in my ear today.

What did you think?  
PLEASE review

Any flames stall have a marsh mellow on a stick over it.


	3. We are moving

Note: I don't own Losh so why sue me if you don't get any money from it

Note: I don't own Losh so why sue me if you don't get any money from it? Boy and I thought Adults had common sense to know when something was for fun and when I was making a profit out of it.

Another Note: I don't know the comics but did know the animated series and so I am going by them (animated) because I am still new on this planet and couldn't go back to a time where I wasn't born

Zuun- Tw's 2nd home before Raul (the one with the zombies and the stone and Brainy yelling things like, "Do you know what we really need, SOUP!!" )

Raul- Tw's home where he turns into his fluffy creature that when I ever see him I shout him to

This fic shall slowly become more and more serious and so don't expect happy and shiny days in the next chapters

Writer laughs evilly because she doesn't get to do that all that often.  
It is really fun. You should try it sometimes.

* * *

"Ohhh, look at that." My mother's high pitch broke through the bustle and the hassle of moving.

See, my father received a new job and relocated to a little polluted planet name "Zuun". At that time I didn't know what the job was. He (father) would just hide up in his office doing who knows what.

"MOM!! ENOUGH of the pictures of me naked in the tub." I went through "Oh look at that" conversations 6 times today and I didn't want to go for the 7th but here I go. AGAIN

"But you were so cute! Oh look, there is your-"  
"Yes, I know. I know my but looks cute but we have to start pack-"  
"Packing up, I know. I know. She interrupted and repeated the last part in the same tone as I had back then and then she started to proceed, "You act more like your father every single day then there won't get any part of me in you."  
Then she gave her crying face.

Oh-I- am –so- Sad.

My face remained neutral and annoyed. Mom spoke again and this time it was joy, only because she was distracted by another toy that I owned.

"Oh look it is your Easy Bake ovelet."

I sighed and here we go again. Another cute story about when I was little. Take a seat everybody. This is going to a while.

"You loved to baked! Even those little treats! Since we went on a trip to see an authentic 2000 century museum where they show you how like it was back then. Your eyes grew so big and you yelled out, "OH MOM, MOM, and CAN I TRY ONE PLEASE!! IT looks SO good." And as soon we got home, you were getting out supplies and putting in the regenerator where the food is made in less than 10 seconds and you added any ingredients you could find. The mash you called "cake batter" spilled out to the floor and your father came in flaming mad and he asked you," WHAT HAPPEN HERE!!"

I never saw him so mad and you simply answer "I'm cooking a cake.

Oh his face was so angry, then he asked you to "Please pick up the mess and so you did. Oh-"

"Mother Please stop now. It is not the time to have my history re-laid out before me, especially when I was 5 years old at that time. We should have been done YESTERDAY!!"

"Ahh, you are so cute for a 10 year old.".

Boy, was I annoyed at my mother back then. She was pulling out every embarrassing picture and toy making me blush in embarrassment because she can't stop telling me naked in the tub stores about me.

"HEY I AM NOT CUTE!! I'm mature!"  
"So adorable."  
"And he is being responsible. Good work son. We need to keep your Mother on track."  
A booming voice came behind me. It was my father. He had darker hair back, black actually, but still the same blue eyes as me.  
"No fair you can't gang up on Me."  
"Any way Brin." My head perked up "We are going out to eat and that we both something important to tell you."  
My eye were begging to know what he wants to speak to me about.

"Come on lets go!." My mom interrupted going full speed ahead packing everything up finally. She was going so fast that dust bunnies were coming out of her feet.

We left our old house around 6 pm and head toward our favorite restaurant which was called "Olive Sarden." Which is a place that has different foods from different Planets that can be served there.

The waitress set us at a table. Father ordered our drinks. I moved side to side. Getting myself comfortable because by the looks of it was to be a long conversation.

My father was about to speak but mom interrupted and said, 'You're having a baby sister."  
She smiled a great big smile, while waiting for celebration to start. My dad was silent and stone like. Looked he was waiting for my reaction so that he could react. That sounded off. At first, I was stunned. Me with a younger sister.  
I could have someone to go to places.

I have someone to buy stuff for.

I have someone to annoy.

But most of all I have someone to protect. .

I looked up slowly and stared at both of my parent straight in the eye and said with a crinkle in my eye, "Yah! A NEW sister! What are you going to name her. "  
Then mom proceeded to continue her idealess conversation. I then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

While I was washing my hands, my father came into the door and he looked at me and he said to me, "You do know that it is your responsibility to keep a look out on and teach her things. To keep her safe and most of all keep to keep her strong."  
"Dad, I will protected her from anything bad."  
He shook his head in a signal of a yes and we both headed back to our table where my mom was smiling and Father looking ever more dead in his eyes than ever.

* * *

The reason why I am giving him a sister because my sister read some comic books where timber wolf did had a sister named "Hallie." But she explains everything about her and that she read them from a friend who is the son of the designer of LOSH Animated. Very few, small towns. Interesting that the human population is 6.4 billion people and my sister has connection to Losh Animated headquarters (she little though). That the male friend is a big fan of Timber wolf, but anyway. I think he deserves a sister so don't grill me if they didn't have in the show, yet.

I will try to update faster but I am slow type….and thank You GOD for Spell check.


End file.
